Wiki-Nui:Artikel des Monats/Archiv
center|300px Dies ist eine Auflistung aller Artikel, die die Wahl zum Artikel des Monats gewonnen haben. Kategorie:Wiki-Nui Gewinner Februar 2009: Nuparu Ehrung right|150px Der erste Artikel des Monats in diesem Wiki lautet: Nuparu! Der Toa Mahri der Erde war zuerst ein Matoraner, der auf Metru Nui lebte. Er war ein Erfinder, und wurde schließlich von Teridax in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt. Er wurde, wie alle Matoraner außer Ahkmou, von den Toa Metru gerettet und nach Mata Nui gebracht. Dort leistete Nuparu große Taten im Kampf gegen die Bohrok. Schließlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem die Matoraner wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten. Er wurde mit 5 anderen Matoranern auf die Suche nach den Toa Nuva geschickt, die auf der Suche nach der Ignika waren. Nuparu und seine Freunde verwandelten sich durch den roten Stern in Toa, und folgten der Ignika bis unter die Wellen. Sie schafften es, ihre Mission zu erfüllen und Mata Nui zu retten. Wahl Nominiert von: [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:22, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: # Bioniclemaster724 14:21, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #'Kaimana' (Profil / Diskussion) 09:39, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) #-- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:41, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) (Hinweis: Es gab einen Gleichstand zwischen "Nuparu" und "Brutaka", aber ein Benutzer nahm für die Entscheidung seine Stimme zurück) Gewinner März 2009: Tahu Ehrung right|150px Der zweite Artikel des Monats in diesem Wiki lautet: Tahu! Vor über 100.000 Jahren wurde Tahu mit seinen sechs Toa-Brüdern auf Artakha geschaffen. Danach wurde er von dem Orden von Mata Nui trainiert und in einen Toa-Kanister nach Metru Nui gebracht. Jedoch gab es einen Fehler und er landete, ohne irgendetwas zu wissen, tausende von Jahren später auf der Insel Mata Nui, wo er zuerst die Masken suchte, danach besiegte er mit seinem Team Makuta Teridax. Kurz darauf wurden die Bohrok erweckt und die Toa Mata, unter Tahus Führung, konnten die Bahrag besiegen und die Bohrok ausschalten. Danach wurde er in einen Toa Nuva verwandelt, besiegte die Rahkshi und reiste nach Metru Nui. Dort wurde er auf eine Mission geschickt und von den Piraka gefangengenommen, wurde aber später befreit. Danach bekam er eine Anpassungsrüstung und reiste nach Karda Nui, wo er mit den anderen Mata Nui erweckte. Jedoch übernahm Teridax dabei das Universum. Derzeit leistet Tahu Widerstand gegen Teridax. Wahl Nominiert von: Bioniclemaster724 12:45, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #HAHA!!!! Ausgleich! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:10, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) #HAHA! Und ich habe die Seiten gewechselt!center|120pxProfilTalk 14:13, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) # --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:31, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner April 2009: Hewkii Ehrung right|150px Der dritte Artikel des Monats in diesem Wiki lautet: Hewkii! Hewkii war ein Po-Matoraner von Metru Nui, welcher Kanoka Disks für Akilini verkaufte. Jedoch wurde er von den Vahki in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt und wurde von den Toa Metru nach Mata Nui gebracht, wo er einmal vergiftet wurde. Er wurde ein erfolgreicher Kohlii-Spieler und reiste, wie alle Matoraner, zurück nach Metru Nui. Doch die Toa Nuva wurden relativ schnell vermisst und er und andere Matoraner reisten los um sie zu finden. Jedoch verwandelte ein Blitz des roten Sterns die sechs in die Toa Inika. Sie retteten die Toa Nuva vor den Piraka und fanden die Maske des Lebens. Die Ignika trieb sie jedoch zu den Barraki in die Tiefe, wo Matoro sich für den großen Geist opferte. Später gewann man den Krieg mit der Bruderschaft der Makuta, jedoch übernahm Teridax die Herrschaft über das Universum. Hewkii leistet derzeit Widerstand gegen ihn. Wahl Nominiert von: [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 19:08, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #Für was sollte ich sonst wählen? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:21, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Ich bin für Hewkii. [[Benutzer: Matoro 20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der Held']] 15:7, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] #Tanma8944 15:06, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) #Hewkii ist schon cool, kann meiner meinung nach Artikel des Monats werden -[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:44, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Mai 2009: Pohatu Ehrung right|150px Der Artikel des Monats Mai lautet: Pohatu! Pohatu ist der Toa nuva des Steins, welcher auf Artakha geschaffen wurde. Danach wurde er von Hydraxon trainiert und sollte mit seinen Kameraden nach Metru Nui gelangen, wo er nie ankam. Stattdessen kam er viel später nach Mata Nui, wo er gegen infizierte Rahi, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal und Rahkshi kämpfte. Nachdem Sieg über Teridax ging er mit den anderen nach Metru Nui zurück. Dort reiste er nach Voya Nui, wo er von den Piraka kurzzeitig gefangen genommen wurde. Dann bekam er eine neue Rüstung und wurde nach Karda Nui gebracht wo er und die anderen fünf Toa Nuva gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta kämpfte. Sie konnten Mata Nui erwecken, die Makuta starben. Doch Teridax übernahm daraufhin das universum und Pohatu hilft beim Widerstand gegen ihn. Wahl Nominiert von: [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:10, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: # [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] # '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:43, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) # [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 19:12, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:09, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) # Tanma8944 17:20, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Juni 2009: Takadox Ehrung right|150px Der Artikel des Monats Juni lautet: Takadox! Takadox war ein Diener der Bruderschaft der Makuta, der von Miserix beauftragt wurde, die Barraki auszuspionieren. So schloß er sich ihnen an, wurde Mitglied und wollte Mata Nui stürtzen. Doch Teridax hielt die Barraki auf und wollte sie töten, doch es erschien Botar, welcher die Barraki in die Grube brachte. Takadox mutierte in der Grube und kam bei der großen Katastrophe frei. Er wollte mit den anderen die Maske des Lebens haben, jedoch verhinderten die Toa Mahri das. Danach holte der Orden von Mata Nui ihn an Land und nahm ihn auf eine Mission mit, auf der er floh und frei kam. Er traf später noch einmal auf drei Toa Mahri, hypnotisierte sie und floh mit dem Boot der Toa. Wo er nun ist, ist unbekannt. Wahl Es gab ein Stechen zwischen Takadox, Brutaka und Axonn. #[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:22, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) # [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] # '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 15:40, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 18:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) # [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:28, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Juli 2009: Gresh Ehrung right|150px Der Artikel des Monats Juni lautet: Gresh! Gresh ist ein sehr junger Glatorianer. Er rettet Leben ohne Bezahlung, kämpft ehrenhaft und trainiert alleine. Er ist der sekundäre Glatorianer von Tesara, denn Vastus ist der primäre Glatorianer. Er kämpft mit einem Thornax-Werfer und einem Dschungelschild. Gresh kämpfte in Tesara gegen Tarix und verlor den kampf. Er traf auf Berix, welcher das Buch von Certavus gefunden hatte. Daraus lernte er und musste wenig später gegen einen Skrall kämpfen, gegen den er auch verlor. Außerdem war er mit Strakk auf einer Reise für Iconox unterwegs. Wenig später beschützte er Vulcanus vor Knochenjägern und wurde dafür von Raanu bezahlt. Zurzeit versucht Gresh Pläne gegen die Skrall zu entwerfen, da diese in seiner Anwesenheit Atero zerstört hatten. Wahl Nominiert von: [[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 13:25, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:41, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Image:BimaSymbol.png|150px default Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724 desc none ' (Admin/Talk/Blog) ' 20:29, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Mal was neues. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:09, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:21, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner August 2009: Matoraner-Universum Ehrung right|150px Diesesmal lief es im Artikel des Monats anders. Bisher gewannen nur Charaktere... diesesmal ein nicht-ganz Charakter - das Matoraner-Universum! Das Universum wurde von den großen Wesen geschaffen. Das Matoraner-Universum war ein selbst ein Körper mit einer eigenen Schwerkraft. Außerdem gab es im Körper Inseln, wodurch das Universum entstand. Während Mata Nui noch gebaut wurde, übernahm Tren Krom von Karda Nui, dem herzen, aus die Kontrolle über das Universum. Als das Universum, also Mata Nui fertig war, stand er auf und Tren Krom wurde auf eine Insel verbannt. Unter anderem befanden sich in diesem Universum die Kanohi Ignika, Matoraner, Toa, Makuta und andere Spezies. Es bildete sich die Liga der sech Königreiche, die fast alles erobert wurde und dann gestoppt wurde. Es gab einen Bürgerkrieg, der Mata Nui fast zum Tod brachte, aber man konnte ihn retten. Vor tausend Jahren schläferte Teridax Mata Nui ein, wodurch vieles bei der großen Katastrophe zerstört wurde. Später begann die Jagd nach der Maske des Lebens, die unter den Wellen Matoro als Opfer forderte, um den großen Geist zu retten. In Karda Nui sollten die Toa Nuva Mata Nui erwecken, jedoch war teridax in dem Gehirn des Universums und verbannte Mata Nui. Das Matoraner-Universum wird nun von ihm kontrolliert. Wahl Nominiert von: 15:44, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #[[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 10:50, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #Wäre mal was anderes MakutaBX 12:08, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 10:16, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Vezon23|'Vezon']][[benutzer diskussion:Vezon23|'23']] 14:26, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner September 2009: Ackar Ehrung right|170px Bisher hatten immer Charaktere diese Wahl hier gewonnen, nur letzten Monat gab es eine Pause... doch diese pause war Ackar schon genug. Im September 2009 haben wir nach Gresh den zweiten Einwohner Bara Magnas als Gewinner - Ackar! Passend zum neuen Film, haben wir auch ein Bild von ihm im Film beigelegt. Ackar ist ein sehr alter Glatorianer, der auf Spehrus Magna erschaffen wurde. Er kämpfte im Kern-Krieg und überlebte auch die Zersplitterung seines Heimatplanetens. Er gewann auf Bara Magna mehrere Male das große Turnier. Der älteste Kampf Ackars, der uns bekannt ist, ist ein Kampf gegen Gelu, als dieser noch Glatorianer Iconox' war. Er kämpfte auch gegen gresh, doch dieser Kampf wurde unterbrochen. Danach wurde das Dorf Vulcanus von Knochenjägern angegriffen und er übernahm die Führung der Glatorianer. Um Vulcanus vor den Knochenjäger zu schützen, arbeitete er sogar mit dem verbannten Malum zusammen. Sie konnten einen Angriff vor Vulcanus abwehren. Am nächsten Tag gab es erneut einen Angriff, bei dem Kiina, Gelu und andere Glatorianer gegen sie kämpften. Sie gewannen schließlich, doch in der Nacht griffen die Jäger erneut an. Ackar starb fast, wurde aber von Kiina gerettet und hatte später einen Übungskampf gegen sie. In diesem Kampf hatte Kiina erst die Oberhand, doch das Blatt wendete sich und Ackar gewann. Danach sahen Kiina, Raanu und Ackar einen Kometen auf Bara Magna fallen. Mehr ist über ihn noch nicht bekannt. Wahl Nominiert von: Oder wir feiern den Trainer des ehemaligen Herrschers, damit er zurückkommt und Teridax besiegt :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:54, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #NNNAAAAIIINNN XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #ich finde Bara Magna schön, auch dessen Einwohner, auch Ackar, und deshalb stimme ich für Ackar. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 10:51, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 17:36, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Oktober 2009: Der Schattige Ehrung right|150px Diesen Monat darf sich Der Schattige freuen, da die Community ihn zum Artikel des Monats Oktober gewählt hat. Der Schattige stammt von der gleichen Insel wie sein ehemaliger Freund Alt, mit dem er auch die Dunklen Jäger gründete. Gemeinsam mit Alt fand er auch die Insel Odina, die er einnehmen konnte. Alt und er einigten sich darauf, dass der Schattige die Jäger anführt. Er nahm viele Wesen in seine Organisation auf, unter anderem sechs Skakdi, die die Jäger auch mal verlassen wollten, aber erwischt wurden und zur Strafe fast getötet wurden. Nach dem Krieg gegen die Toa auf Metru Nui wurde Nidhiki Mitglied der Jäger, welcher von Roodaka verwandelt wurde, sodass er für immer ein Jäger bleibt, da ihn keiner mehr erkennen würde. Doch Nidhiki starb später, als Teridax die Jäger verriet. Der Schattige kämpfte gegen ihn nahe Metru Nui, unterlag aber. Später besetzte er Xia in Absprache mit dem Orden von Mata Nui, um die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu besiegen. Dort fand er geheime Viren und musste Alt töten, da dieser davon erfuhr. Doch die Barraki erfuhren von den Viren und machten dem Schattigen ein Angebot - der Schattige will sich mit Pridak zum Verhandeln treffen. Wahl Nominiert von: Der Artikel ist ausführlich und umfangreich. [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 11:16, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:14, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Er ist ganz cool. Ich beneide ihn wegen seinen Augenstrahlen, die hätt ich auch gern XD.[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] November 2009: Die Wahl entfällt Aufgrund Probleme und wenig Zeit in der Führung entfiel die Wahl in diesem Monat. Gewinner Dezember 2009: Teridax Ehrung right|150px Nachdem die Wahl im November entfiel, darf sich Teridax verzögert auf der Startseite sehen lassen - dafür wird er hier an Weinachten zu sehen sein! Teridax wurde vor mehr als 100.000 Jahren ins Leben gerufen und wurde Rahi-Erschaffer auf der Insel der Bruderschaft der Makuta, Destral. Er wurde schnell zum Leutnant von Miserix, dem Anführer der Bruderschaft, und beendete auch die Herrschaft der Liga der Sechs Königreiche. Zudem beendete er ebenfalls den anschließenden Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui und machte einen Aufstand gegen Miserix, da Teridax meinte, dass die Makuta die Herrscher des Universums sein müssten. Er stürtzte Miserix und befahl Krika, ihn zu töten. Vor 1.001 Jahren gab sich Teridax als Turaga Dume aus und tötete die Toa Mangai und seine eigenen Helfer, Nidhiki und Krekka, als er die große Katastrophe auslöste. Doch Lhikan hatte neue Toa erschaffen, welche Teridax in Protodermis einschlossen, aber durch Roodaka kam er frei und kam nach Umständen auf Mata Nui an, wo nun die Matoraner Metru Nuis lebten. Zuerst terrorisierte er die Matoraner mit Rahi, aber die Matoraner konnten sich mit den Toa Mata wehren. Danach schickte er die Rahkshi los, aber die Toa Nuva - früher die Toa Mata - besiegten sie und schickten Takanuva, den siebten Toa zu Teridax, welcher seine Rüstung zerstören konnte. Als Antidermis reiste er durch Voya Nui und durch die Grube und begab sich am Ende unter das Kolosseum, in das Gehirn des schlafenden Mata Nuis. Die Toa Nuva waren in Karda Nui und erweckten den großen Geist, wodurch Teridax das Universum übernahm und der Orden alle Makuta tötete. Nun terrorisiert er die Matoraner und Toa als großer Geist. Wahl Nominiert von: Da die Wahl letzten Monat ausfiel, verlor er den Titel... also kann er jetzt gewinnen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:51, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gewählt von: #[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #[[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 12:55, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Januar 2010: Kiina Ehrung right|150px Diesen Monat ist Kiina der Artikel des Monats, deshalb darf sie sich auch freuen weil sie auf unserer Hauptseite zu sehen ist. Und das im Neujahr! Allerdings war dies keine richtige Wahl, denn kein anderer Artikel wurde nominiert! Kiina ist ein Mitglied der Spezies der Glatorianer, die vor mehr als 100.000 Jahren auf Spherus Magna in der Nähe des Dormus-Flusses lebte und für den Elementarlord des Wassers im Kernkrieg um Energiegeladene Protodermis kämpfte. Während dem Krieg ist aber der Planet in drei Teile zerspiliitert, sie lebte seitdem auf den größten der Fragmente, bekannt als Bara Magna. Dort lebte sie in Tajun. Sie wurde die sekundäre Glatorianern des Wasserstammes. Sie kämpfte in einem Trainingskampf, der von Metus arrangiert wurde, gegen Strakk, den sie besiegte. Sie half auch, zusamen mit vielen anderen Glatorianern, Vulcanus gegen die Knochenjäger zu verteidigen. Später, als Mata Nui auf Bara Magna ankam, half sie ihm im Kampf gegen die Skrall, die den Planeten erobern wollten. Er gab ihr deswegen durch die Kanohi Ignika Elementarkräfte des Wassers und verbesserte ihre Waffe, mit der sie ihre Kräfte leiten kann. Die Agori vereinten schließlich, nach dem Kampf gegen die Skrall, alle Dörfer Bara Magnas und Mata Nui erklärte Ackar zum Anführer der Glatorianer, die seitdem die Agori beschützen. Kiina ist die zweite Anführerin der Glatorianer geworden. Kurz darauf reiste sie mit Mata Nui, Ackar, Berix und Gresh in die Schwarzen Stachelberge, auf der Suche nach dem Tal des Labyrinths, auf dem Weg wurde sie aber von einer kleinen Gruppe Skrall angegriffen. Berix wurde im Kampf durch einen Thornax verletzt und Mata Nui bat den anderen zurück zu gehen, da er seine Freunde nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Mega-Stadt griff Sahmad sie an, den Kiina und Ackar mit ihren Elementarkräften aber leicht besiegten. Sie kamen schließlich in der Stadt an. Wahl Nominert von: Ich mag sie und den Artikel. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:07, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gewinner Februar 2010: Nidhiki Ehrung right|150px Diesen Monat erhält diesen Titel zum ersten mal ein bereits verstorbener Charakter: Nidhiki! Nidhiki wurde einst auf der Tren-Krom-Halbinsel zu einem Toa. Seine erste bekannte Mission war es, den Kanohi-Drachen, zusammen mit zehn anderen Toa in Metru Nui zu besiegen. Danach blieben diese Toa in der Stadt, um sie zu schützen, und gründeten die Toa Mangai. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden acht dieser Toa auf Missionen auf anderen Inseln geschickt, sodass nurnoch Nidhiki, Lhikan und Tuyet übrig blieben. Nun passierten drei Morde in der Stadt, Lhikan fand heraus, dass Tuyet dahinter steckte, und stellte sie zusammen mit Nidhiki. Danach verschwand die Toa des Wassers auf eine für die Toa unerklärliche Weise. Jahrtausende später begann der Toa-Dunkle Jäger-Krieg, bei dem Nidhiki die Toa verriet und der feindlichen Organisation versicherte, dass er die restlichen Toa der Insel in einen Hinterhalt locken würde. Jedoch hatte Toa Lhikan diesen Verrat mitbekommen und ordnete an, mehrere Hundert Toa um die Schlucht, in der der Hinterhalt stattfinden würde, positionieren zu lassen. Diese umzingelten dann am folgenden Tag die Dunklen Jäger, zwangen sie, die Insel zu verlassen, und Nidhiki mitzunehmen! Auf der Insel der Dunklen Jäger bekam der Toa der Luft einen neuen Partner, Krekka, was ihm garnicht passte. Auf ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission bewieß Krekka bereits sein ungeheures Ungeschick, und machte die halbe Insel auf die beiden, die eine Waffe stehlen sollten, aufmerksam, die nun sofort fliehen mussten. Jedoch hatten sie ihre Mission trotzdem erfüllen können! Zurück auf der Basisinsel der Dunklen Jäger schloss Nidhiki eine Vereinbarung mit einer Vortixx, namens Roodaka, die ihn aber verriet und in ein vierbeiniges, insektenähnliches Wesen verwandelte. Später wurden die beiden nach Metru Nui geschickt, wo sie Teridax, einem Verbündeten der Jäger, helfen sollten. Dies taten sie, indem sie zuerst Lhikan und dann drei Toa Metru einsperrten, die allerdings fliehen konnten. Nachdem der Makuta nun beschlossen hatte, sich eine mächtigere Form zu verschaffen, absorbierte er Nidhiki und Krekka, die dadurch starben. Als der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger, der Schattige, dies mitbekam, begann er einen über eintausend Jahre andauernden Krieg gegen die Makuta! Wahl Nominert von: Artikel werden nicht durch die Länge ausgezeichnet... nein, durch die Qualität. Und der Artikel ist gut. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:43, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gewählt von: #[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 14:22, 15. Jan, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle|The Legend goes on]] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 14:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) #Kardas97 14:47, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gewinner März 2010: Vakama Ehrung right|150px Diesen Monat erhält diesen Titel der Schmied der legendären Kanohi Vahi: Vakama! Vakama war einst ein Ta-Matoraner und Maskenschmied in Metru Nui, bis er kurz vor der Großen Katastrophe von Toa Lhikan einen Toa-Stein erhielt. Lhikan wurde aber nach einem kurzem Kampf in Vakamas Schmiede gefangen genommen, woraufhin Vakama sich die Schuld darauf gab. Er brachte den Toa-Stein zum Toa Suva, wo er, zusammen mit den fünf weiteren Matoranern Nokama, Whenua, Matau, Onewa und Nuju zu einem Toa Metru wurde. Die Toa erlebten mehrere Abenteuer auf Metru Nui, darunter ihre Suche nach den Disks, den Kampf gegen die Morbuzakh und gegen Krahka. Als sie die Disks zum Kolosseum brachten, wurden drei der Toa aber auf Befehl desfalschen Dume gefangen genommen, während Vakama, Nokama und Matau versuchten Lhikan zu finden und ihre Toa-Brüder zu befreien. Nachdem sie dies taten, flohen sie sechs Matoraner-Kapseln, da die Toa ein neues Zuhause für die Matoraner suchten. Währenddessen besiegten sie Teridax, den Verantzwortlichen für die Große Katastrophe. Sie erreichten schließlich eine Insel, Mata Nui, wo sie beschlossen die restlichen Matoraner hinzubringen. Als sie aber wieder in ihrer Heimat ankamen, wurden sie von den Visorak, die die Insel-Stadt während ihrer Abwesenheit belagerten, gefangen genommen und in Hordika verwandelt. Sie fanden neue Verbündete, die Rahaga, die den Toa in ihren Kampf gegen die Visorak halfen. Bei Vakama wirkte das Hordika-Gift aber am meisten, und er schloss sich bald, nachdem Roodaka ihn überredete, den Visorak an, zuerst in der Hoffnung die Matoraner und seine Freunden so helfen zu können. Vakama befreite die Visorak, nachdem er sich, mithilfe Mataus, wieder dem Guten zuwendete. Sie wurden von Keetongu wieder zurück verwandelt und brachten die restlichen Matoraner nach Mata Nui, wo sich die Toa, nach Abgabe ihrer Toa-Kräfte und der Erweckung der Matoraner, in Turaga verwandleten. Dort lebten sie tausend Jahre lang, in denen sie Teridax´ Infizierten Rahi bekämpfen mussten. Dann kamen aber die Toa Mata an, welche Mata Nui von vielen Gefahren, wie den Bohrok und Rahkshi, beschützten. Die Turaga halfen ihnen während ihrer Abenteuer oft mit ihrer Weisheitl, und erzählten den Tao, nach dem Kampf Takanuvas gegen Teridax, von Metru Nui und ihren Abenteuern. Danach kehrten die Bewohner Mata Nuis in ihre ehemalige Heimat zurück, die sie, wegen der Belagerung der Visorak vor tausend Jahren, reparieren mussten. Wochen später, nachdem die Toa Mahri und Toa Nuva für die Erweckung Mata Nuis sorgten, feierten die Bewohner Metru Nuis eine Feier, die aber von Teridax, der das Universum übernahm, gestört wurde. Dieser begann damit seine Schreckensherrschaft. Die Turaga, inklusive Vakama, werden seit Teridax´ Herrschaft im Kolosseum eingesperrt. Wahl Nominiert von: Ein guter Artikel und ein interessanter Charakter. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 15:42, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gewählt von: #[[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 12:23, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 19:27, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #RC-Strakk 05:39, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC)RC-Strakk # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:28, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #Kardas97 16:52, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 20:13, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC)